


Leather

by spazgardian



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, billy kaplan in leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Kate shouldn't have access to your kink list, but Teddy can't quite remember what that is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Kate Bishop was going to _die_ for this.

Teddy knew it had to be her fault because she was the only one who knew of his secret fantasy, spilled over a night of ice cream and chick flicks when the two of them had to stay back at the Avenger’s Mansion to keep watch for some villain-or-other who they had suspected was luring the rest of the team out with a battle to distract them from a potential robbery. There were no thefts that night but there had been a rousing game of truth or dare without the dares, and at the time he hadn’t really considered the consequences of revealing his top five kinks to the girl. 

Now, in an eighteen and over club with his boyfriend out on the dance floor in _that_ outfit, he was seriously wondering where his common sense had been at the time.

“Dammit this is unfair. This is illegal! I am going to have you thrown in jail for assistance involuntary manslaughter, Kate Bishop,” he said to himself, his eyes never leaving Billy Kaplan’s ass as he helped Noh-varr keep Tommy out on the dance floor. Billy was laughing at something Noh had said and there shouldn’t have been anything erotic about it at all but the beautiful curve of his throat as he threw his head back was so damn tempting, he just wanted to run up and grab him and lick him.

It was no secret that Teddy had a thing for Billy’s legs and no one could blame him because damn, Billy had _great_ legs. His spandex costume only emphasized them, and too many times Teddy found himself having to remind himself to concentrate during training and not stare at those perfect legs. His ass was pretty great too, and Teddy could spend hours buried between those gorgeous thighs while squeezing those firm, plump cheeks. 

But spandex was one thing- leather was a completely different game. 

Ever since they had arrived at the club Teddy had spent the entire time sitting at their booth because he knew if he got within hands reach of that boy in those pants he’d have about as much control as the Hulk in the middle of a battlefield. The leather molded to Billy like he had been born with it, and god Teddy wanted to feel it against his skin, wrap those legs around him and run his hands over the supple leather encasing his ass. Teddy groaned and shifted in his seat, willing his hard-on to go back down to at least just a semi-state of arousal instead of trying to punch its way out of his jeans.

It was pretty pointless because Teddy was so turned on that one look from Billy had his dick filling out completely again and- crap, Billy was coming back to the table, coming over to _him_. Billy had to see the hunger in his eyes, had to feel the way his entire body thrummed with arousal, but he either didn’t care or wanted to encourage it because he slid ride into Teddy’s lap.

“Noh-varr is insane, please protect me before I get hired onto the next Step Up film,” he complained, taking Teddy’s drink and downing half of it. He smelled of smoke and sweat and oh yes, leather, and Teddy wanted to bury himself into it. “You okay Tee? You’ve been glued here all night.”

Teddy wound his arms around Billy’s waist, fingers stroking his hip, brushing over the leather as he held on fiercely to his last bit of self-restraint. Billy had to know, had to have been teasing him, and Teddy wasn’t here for any of that right now. “Bee, you have five seconds to leave before I pull you into the bathroom,” he said lowly, feeling immensely proud of himself for even giving Billy a chance to go at all. 

Billy’s look of surprise almost convinced him that he was actually clueless to what he had been doing to Teddy the entire night, but it quickly turned into the same burning arousal that Teddy was sure was mirrored in his own eyes. “The bathrooms here are disgusting,” he said, his voice coming out a little huskier this time. “And I think I need fresh air.”

Teddy didn’t need to be told twice. With a speed that would have impressed Tommy he slid out of the booth and pulled Billy with him, making a beeline for the back exit that would lead them to a barely excluded back alley.

He was on Billy before the door could fully close, pushing him up against the rough brick wall and locking him into a brutal kiss. Billy opened up for him immediately and Teddy dipped his tongue into that slick, hot mouth, tasting cherry coke and spit and Billy and immediately needing more. Billy’s mouth was like an aphrodisiac and it wasn’t like Teddy needed even more reason to ravish him but damn, if he didn’t have Billy right this minute he might actually explode.

After hours of just staring at him Teddy finally got his hands on the leather that had been taunting him all night, running his hands over the curve of his ass and squeezing it tightly. Billy moaned into his mouth and pressed forward into him encouragingly, and Teddy nearly came right then when Billy’s leather-clad erection rubbed firmly against his. God, this boy was going to drive him crazy one day and Teddy looked forward to every second of the wait.

“God Bee, those pants, make me wanna-”

“Yes, yes.”

“Go home and throw you down on the bed”

“That’s fine, that’s fine-”

“And pull down those pants just enough to fuck you-”

“ _Teddy._ ”

“And come all over them.”

Billy whined, a high, needy sound, and dug his fingers sharply into Teddy’s shoulders while Teddy worked both of their cocks free of their confinements. There was nothing he’d like more than to do all of that here and now but anyone could walk in on them; Teddy needed relief now though, and nothing short of the end of the world could pull him away from Billy’s mouth and the legs riding up against his thigh. 

Using the wall as leverage, Teddy lifted Billy up until he could wrap his legs around his waist, groaning into his mouth at the feeling of leather touching the skin revealed where his shirt had lifted. “Fuck Bee, I’m gonna rip this leather off you later, you are never allowed to wear these again,” he groaned, fondling his ass roughly while their hips rutted together.

“Are you kidding?” Billy panted, grinning and leaning his head to tug on one of his earrings with his teeth. “I’m wearing these every night if it gets you like this.”

Teddy groaned and went straight for the spot on his neck that drove Billy wild, sucking roughly at the skin until Billy started to make desperate keening sounds. Keeping him up with one hand, Teddy wrapped the other around both of their cocks and stroked roughly, drawing twin moans out of them. “Billy Billy Billy,” Teddy chanted, thumb swiping over the heads to spread their precome everywhere as his hand worked furiously. “Billy, gonna-”

“ _Yes_ Tee, fuck yes.”

“Shit, _Billy._ ”

“Please Ted, _hurry_ , wanna come and go home and come again _please-_ ”

Teddy came hard with an embarrassingly loud moan, forgetting about everything around them as Billy came seconds later. They were outside in a dirty alleyway and anyone could hear them or see them and Teddy decidedly did not give a fuck because that was _awesome_. Billy was awesome, and leather was awesome, and Teddy was more than ready to get out of here and utterly ruin those damn pants.

Billy panted against him, thighs trembling around him as they both tried to reign themselves back in. “If you don’t fly us out of here in the next minute,” he whispered hoarsely, “I am going to have to risk a teleportation spell and I’m likely gonna teleport us halfway to Antarctica like this and-”

“Billy,” Teddy interrupted, kissing him messily even as he shifted his wings out, “you are never wearing those pants again-”

“I told you, there’s-”

“Out in public.”

“Oh,” Billy gasped as Teddy squeezed his butt again while lifting them both into the air, and Teddy mentally added that Kate was awesome, too, and was getting a fantastic birthday present this year.


End file.
